


You'll always walk alone

by yoongiology



Category: K-pop
Genre: Homelessness, M/M, Multi, Music, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongiology/pseuds/yoongiology
Summary: -Jimin has always tried his best to help Yoongi. But as much as Yoongi appreciates everything he has done for him, he is independent. He wants to protect Jimin from the worst thing he has ever known. Himself. Through good times, hardships, and even love, the relationship between Yoongi and Jimin hopelessness and helplessness are almost the only thing they know.





	1. intro

YOONGI'S POINT OF VIEW

Gazing out the window, the beautiful sky at sunset is the only thing worth looking forward to. Though, sunset only lasts so long, and then it's back to the black night sky. The quiet, empty black sheet that hovers over the world. The one thing that controls when we end our day. Well...the end of most people's day. Everyone wraps up their activities and chores, wishes their loved ones goodnight, and slips into their almost time-traveling pillows and sheets while they unwind until morning. Me, on the other hand? I loathe every second of the night. The activities I should have to wrap up have yet to begin, and my time-traveling pillows and sheets only seem to travel back in time, if not make time come to a complete standstill. Laying awake each night falling into the trap of my own cruel mind, while everyone else's is put to rest. Wondering if i'm going to be able to stand another damn night, while everyone else is pondering their eventful day ahead. The human mind is in fact a beautiful piece of art.. But only if you know how to paint. And as far as wishing loved ones goodnight, there is only one person in the world I would love to say goodnight to while the black sheet consumes the sunlight, each and every night. But I keep my distance. I would never forgive myself if I ever did anything that hurt him. He is the only good thing in my life. He looks out for me, and I only hope I can do the same for him.


	2. Ch.1: The start of something heartbreaking.

JIMINS POINT OF VIEW:Where it all began

> _"I'll have a green milk tea please."_ I say to the barista at the new tea place that had just opened around the corner from my apartment. _"Would you like bubbles in your tea?"_ he asks in a not-so customer friendly tone. I was about to wrap up my order when I notice someone sitting at the table for one, by the back window. They were so...indescribable. Their beautifully faded minty green head of hair. Their small rose blushed lips. Their... _"SIR!?"_ I turn to the barista as i gradually turned bright red. _"No..no thank you. That'll be all."_ I say as I hand him a twenty and quickly make my way closer to this beautiful human before bothering to collect my change. I wanted to get a closer look, I wanted to admire this outstanding human. I needed to see if they were even real. I sit 2 tables to the right of this person, looking at them every 21 and a half seconds. I couldn't blow my cover. They were slouching, face down looking at some sort of paper. Their mint hair swaying over their eyes as they read the words in front. How can one person look so stunning just by reading a paper? I soon realize that they are sitting by the napkins, and make my way discretely to the table as I try to get a look at the paper that was now out of hand, resting on the table as they put their head down in their arms, possibly out of frustration. I take the opportunity to sneak a look on the table, only to see it was an eviction notice they had been re-reading for the past 5 minuets. I ran back to my seat before I was seen and continued to check at this person, now every 15 seconds. They didn't move for quite a while, and then took out their phone and dialed a number. I decided to get a grip and mind my business so they could make a phone call, but before I could even have another thought, they slammed their phone down to the table and started to cry silently. Their phone bouncing off and sliding to my feet. I picked it up and looked at the screen. It was out of service, and now shattered. I brought it over to them and they looked at me questionably before realizing that their phone had even left the table. Tears in their eyes, they mumbled out a _"thank you."_ Through the voice crack and the almost- hard to understand words, it was one of the sweetest voices I have ever heard. Half startled, I managed a _"No problem"_ out of my lips. I started back to my watching ground. This poor person has just lost their home, just broke their phone screen, lost service, and is sitting in the back of a tea place on the verge of breakdown, while everyone else is going on about their lives. I turned back midway to my seat and pulled a chair over to their table. They looked at me again questionably, but also with what looked like appreciation. They stayed silent. _"Hey. I'm Park Jimin. What's your name?"_ I say, trying to ignore the fact that I was shaking furiously. They looked up at me in shock, as if they hadn't realized I was talking right away. _"I...Min Yoongi."_ He replies. I try to keep myself together for his sake. _"How's your phone?"_ He chuckles as he looks at it. _"Broken"_ he says, still a bit flustered. Half tempted to ask what has been going on, I try my best to keep his mind off of it. He hadn't purchased anything as far as I knew. _"You thirsty?"_ I ask him. He immediately shakes his head no, not even giving himself enough time to think if he really was. _"What do you drink?"_ I ask, ignoring his deny _. "I'm okay, really."_ I get up and ask the barista if they know what he usually orders. To my surprise, it was a green milk tea. (No bubbles) I order his drink and walk back to him. I wonder what stories lay beneath his tears.


	3. Ch.2: Show me your hardships

Jimins Point Of View

 

I pay for his drink and turn to walk back over, noticing he had his head nearly on the table. I think he might be sleeping. Trying my best not to scare him, I sit down across from him. He looked up, again startled. _"Thank you."_  he says as he tries to appear as though he hadn't nearly fallen asleep in under two minuets. I wanted so badly to just ask him everything. I couldn't wait any longer to know everything I could about him. But I instead sit in silence, allowing him to say anything he might want to say. After about a minuet of awkward peeks at each other the silence broke. And it wasn't from me this time.

_"Why?"_ is all he said. I was dreading this question.  _ **Why**_?  _Why_ was I so eager to talk to him? _Why_ am I so interested in knowing about him? I don't have the answer. And i'm sure as hell nobody could tell me either. I shrug instead, hoping maybe it would be enough. But he wasn't satisfied.  _"Why did you come over here? Why did you buy me a drink? Most people...most people will see me, and they walk by as if i'm not there. Or they look at me as if I shouldn't be sitting in the same building as them."_  His voice cracked and he quickly turned red as if he hadn't realized he was asking me all this so carelessly.

I still had no real answer. But for his sake, I choked down the awkwardness and spared him of his own curiosity.  _"I know what it's like to feel like the entire world is against you. I know it better than a lot of people."_ I looked him in the eye.  _"You looked like you could have used a friend, you know? And i'm usually in the same boat. I just wanted to help you in the only way I know how. If I can be a friend to you...if I can be that person to help you in some way, I will be."_ His eyes darted to the table as a tear streams down his rosy cheek. I wanted so badly to hug him. I wanted so badly to tell him he was going to be okay. But instead, I just sat there and let him have a moment. Before I knew it, he was out of his chair and walking to me with open arms. The barista, the old lady by the door, and the father with his sons all had their eyes on us. But I didn't care. I hugged Yoongi as tight as i possibly could and I could feel everything he had been holding in come free. I grabbed his backpack and my sweater as we got up to leave. And for the first time in my life, I felt like things were going to be good. 


End file.
